1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic compositions applied to the lips, eyes, and face having improved wear resistance and long-lasting high shine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various organic waxes and film formers are known in the art for their ability to impart uniform films and protective barriers to the skin and lips. Most of these films have good shine but are slow to dry on application. Since these slow-drying films remain semi-wet for extended periods of time, products that have such film formers adhere poorly and tend to transfer off the surface to which they are applied. This results in poor overall cosmetic wear, and requires that the user reapply the cosmetic frequently.
Film formers that provide somewhat more rapid drying times, and hence better transfer resistance, have their own limitations. A primary limitation is an unpleasant tacky and "pulling" feel on application to the skin, lips, or lashes upon drying. Consumers dislike such a feel. Another limitation is the tendency of cosmetic products having such film formers to drag against the skin when applied, leaving the skin feeling dry and sticky.
In the past few years, various types of solvent-based transfer resistant cosmetic products have been available. Such products include lipsticks, eye shadows, blushes, foundations, mascaras, eyeliners, and lip liners. Transfer resistant solvent-based cosmetic products provide longer wear compared to conventional oil or wax-based systems. However, the applied product loses its shine once the solvent has evaporated. Longer lasting shine is preferred by cosmetic wearers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,723 to Calvo, et al. provides for a colored cosmetic product having pigments formed by incorporating a solvated dye into a resin. Polymeric materials approved by the Food and Drug Administration as "indirect food additives" are especially preferred resins for use in this make-up composition. These resins include styrene block polymers and ethylene-methyl acrylate copolymer resins. However, this patent does not provide for cosmetics with transfer resistant characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,374 to Tranner, titled Clear Neutral Non-Foaming Rapidly-Rinseable Gel Facial Cleanser Formulation, has a block copolymer and an acrylic copolymer. Nonetheless, this patent also does not provide for cosmetics with transfer resistant characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,444 to Fukasawa, et al., titled Cosmetic Comprising Fluoroalkyl (Meth)Acrylate Copolymers, has a cosmetically acceptable volatile oil and at least one copolymer of a first monomer selected from fluoroalkyl acrylates or fluoroalkyl methacrylates, and a second monomer selected from alkyl acrylates or methacrylates. This patent does not provide a cosmetic product that maintains its shine once the volatile oil evaporates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,540 to Junino, et al., titled Nail Varnish Composition Comprising a Crosslinked Polyester, has at least one film-forming material, a solvent medium, and at least one crosslinked polyester. The polyester is derived from the polycondensation of adipic acid, diethylene glycol, and a polyol having at least three hydroxyl groups. The film forming material may have a resin.
Thus, it is apparent that there remains a need to provide a cosmetic composition having transfer resistant characteristics while maintaining long-lasting high shine, flexibility, smoothness, and uniformity.